This application is a renewal of my K02 award, which had the stated goal of developing an interdisciplinary program of research aimed at advancing our understanding of how genetic influences impact the development of alcohol use disorders by integrating findings across twin studies, gene identification projects, and longitudinal, community-based samples. Over the past four years of the project, with the protected research time afforded by my K award, I have published >70 peer-reviewed papers and obtained three new R01s, while continuing my role as PI/site PI on four additional existing grants. In the renewal of my K02, I propose to expand my program of research to incorporate prevention/intervention studies in order to actualize on the